


Clearing the Ledger

by FormidableChronicler



Series: Iron Friendship [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidableChronicler/pseuds/FormidableChronicler
Summary: Can Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark ever truly be friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few weeks ago, in anticipation of Infinity War. And now that I've seen Infinity War (and it completely destroyed me, but that's another topic!) I wanted to share this story about Nat and Tony learning to be friends :) 
> 
> This takes place between Spiderman: Homecoming and Infinity War

She didn't make mistakes. 

Mistake was a dirty word. Mistakes were catastrophic, they were messy, and they often costed lives. Decisions were made, ones that occasionally were no more than deciphering the lesser of two evils, but they were made practically and methodically. Perhaps the outcome wasn't always that great, but they were rarely ever wrong, her training too intensive and meticulous to allow room for errors. 

In the last ten years she could only count two decisions that could classify as mistakes - incorrect judgement calls she never should have issued.

The fact that both of them centered around the same man irked her to no end.

She waited for him now, at a crowded outdoor cafe on the outskirts of Paris, near one of their most popular convention centers. It had been a while since she'd been in such a public and visible spot; her life since the civil war had been spent in shadows and solitude. 

Some days she didn't mind, others she craved the anonymity of a crowd to lose herself in, sick of her own company.

A large group of people to her right stood and left the cafe, joining the swarm of pedestrians waiting on the sidewalk leading into the convention. Slowly, she rose and joined them, a young woman with thick black hair and a prosthetic nose. The fake nose was longer and wider than her own, and the makeup and cheek enhancers she'd applied with them gave her face a much softer look than was typical. 

She had to dye her hair every two weeks to keep the red out.

Excited voices and chatter spread over the sidewalk, and she did her best to work her mouth into a smile and mimic them. To her left a group of girls squealed and giggled, pointing at the sky every so often. All around her, people began to tip their heads up and wait, anticipation washing over them as if they were kids on Christmas, although the person they waited on was no Saint Nicholas.

Iron Man was coming to town.

Natasha Romanoff scooted her way closer to the front of the crowd. Not many wanted to budge, eager to get an up close and personal view of the latest Iron Man armor. But Nat needed to be close for her plan to work, so she planted her feet and shoved her way through. She got a few elbows in the ribs for her efforts (heroically managing to refrain from elbowing back) but succeeded in reaching the edge of the crowd, where security stood stoically, watching them all with bored expressions. 

No doubt they knew how worthless they were. What good was a security guard when the Iron Man armor was around?

Shrieks rose from behind them, and suddenly there he was. He dropped into a ridiculous pose in front of them from out of the sky: one palm punched the ground, the other lifted out in front of him, the repulsor lighting to create the extra badass effect. Appreciative shouts and applause broke out, catcalls and chanting starting next. Their voices crescendo-ed over her, booming down the abnormally large sidewalk, as if they were at a concert and not outside a convention center. 

_Iron Man! Iron Man!_

They'd all completely forgotten he was also once the Merchant of Death. 

The woman next to her swooned, and Nat rolled her eyes. Of all the entrances she'd seen Tony Stark make, she had to say this was one of his less impressive ones. He had far better ways to make an entrance other than just falling out of the sky.

He hadn't even blasted AC/DC.

The crowd didn't care. Fists pumped, children waved, and the armor encircling Stark receded until the man himself stood in front of them, face beaming, already lifting his hand and making the symbol for peace. 

She chose that moment to rush him. 

One quick snip and the ropes closing off the crowd was sliced, and a nudge sent the swooner stumbling into the precious safe zone. The crowd surged behind her, all shoving forward to reach the genius billionaire, and Nat allowed herself to flow forward with them. Two simple twists and she was in front of them all, past security, and face to face with Stark.

His eyes, always the most expressive thing about him, widened as he recognized her. He was so rarely caught off guard, always full of confidence and sneers, but he blinked and took a step back as she approached. Her ego would have taken a hit, (her disguises were always flawless) but she'd left her eyes alone, wanting him to know it was her. Wanting him to have that quick moment of recognition as they stood next to each other for the first time in nearly three years.

His hands lifted, no doubt to call back the armor, and she moved. While he flinched, she shoved the slip of paper she held into his hand, pressing firmly until his palm closed over it. Then she scooted back and melted back into the crowd, hoping the so-called genius was smart enough not to open it around anyone.

She was gone long before the crowds were under control and Stark made his way inside.  



	2. Chapter 2

She knew about Siberia.

Rogers wouldn't speak of it, the few times they'd dared to meet. She perched on the edge of the roof while waiting for the clock to hit twelve, and recalled the last time she saw Steve. Being on the run the last three years hadn't been easy on Natasha, but she was no stranger to keeping out of sight and had experience with slipping away unseen.

Steven Rogers was an enormous, un-stealthy soldier who's mere presence practically screamed "I am Captain America!" He dominated a room whether he wanted to or not, and keeping off the radar of the numerous intelligence agencies of the world had not been easy for him.

Though he looked good with the beard.

Their last rendezvous had been in Switzerland. She'd fancied up an abandoned warehouse and lived there for a few weeks. It was secure enough that she risked letting Rogers crash a night while he traipsed through on his way to meeting up with Wilson. 

They spoke of what they had been up to since the breakout on the Raft, where the others were, and the best drop phones to use in case they needed to make contact again. 

He'd briefly brought up T'Challa, and the kings announcement to the world that Wakanda would no longer stay hidden in the shadows. Bucky wasn't directly mentioned, but she read the terror in his eyes and so she casually mentioned that the king of Wakanda had never let them down before. Doubtless he would start now. 

Bucky would be safe.

Steve had drifted off to sleep shortly after. They both slept until four am, when he started to thrash around from a nightmare. Even from across the room she could tell Rogers was drenched in sweat, and the panic radiating off him threatened to suffocate even her. She was on her feet and heading is way in an instant, planning the best way to wake him, when he began muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please--I'm sorry."

She didn't think he was apologizing to Barnes.

She knew from experience mentioning Stark would only agitate him, and merely rolled him out of bed, demanding they find somewhere that would give them pancakes.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Directly after the fight in Germany, after ensuring Rhodes would be well cared for and Vision would watch after him, she'd fled. Vanished into the night before Ross came after her for flipping on T'Challa and letting Steve go. 

_"T'Challa told Ross what you did,"_ Tony had told her accusingly. When he left, she didn't hesitate. She fled. Then she went to her safe house, the one only Fury and Barton knew about, and watched the news and the reports from some of the few contacts she had left.

She'd known the moment Stark left the Raft and went after Steve to Siberia. Had debated going and joining them. But if anyone could handle Zemko and the super soldiers, it was Tony and Steve. Barton had been compromised. She went to collect Laura and the kids. 

And Zemo made a play to destroy them all. The world had shattered.

Not even her contacts could tell when Tony Stark left Siberia. She knew when Steve and Bucky left, found the footage of the two of them getting in the jet and heading to Wakanda. Watched it over and over and over, wondering where the hell Stark and his overly confident attitude was, why he wasn't flying back next to them.

Barnes was already frozen when she caught up to them in Wakanda, and Steve refused to talk.

He didn't have his shield. 

When he left Switzerland the next morning, she used every resource she had to find out what had happened. She wasn't a technological genius, but she knew more than one. She watched the fight. Every hit, every taunt. Every painful bellow and heart-breaking question. Then she'd turned around and left.

Everything they'd worked on had been tested in that one fight. Practically ruined. But she'd be damned if she was going to let that end it. 

The clock struck twelve. She dropped off the edge of the roof, flipping down onto the balcony below with ease. The note she'd left earlier had been brief--telling Stark that they needed to talk, and she'd be there at midnight.

And not to kill her. 

The balcony doors were unlocked so she walked through. The penthouse suite was dark, but she saw his silhouette easily enough. He stood in the corner of the kitchen, the stove light on behind him. He took a sip of the scotch she knew he favored from the glass held in his right hand.

His left was held out in front of him, the gauntlet encircling his entire hand and forearm, the repulsor charging.

"Romanoff," Stark said.

The gauntlet being aimed at her head made her shoulder-blades itch, but she kept a bored expression on her face. "Is this how you greet people now?"

He merely took another sip of scotch and lifted and eyebrow. "Typically I don't bring out the welcome wagon when spies slip into my home in the dead of night."

"That's not fair, Stark. We made plans. I sent you a note and everything."

He snorted. "Yeah, it was just like 7th grade. Thanks for the mess you made at the convention center, by the way. I had a hysterical woman refusing to let go of my leg for ten minutes while security tried to stop people from swarming me."

"You just bring out the best in people."

He sighed, lowering the glass. In the faded light he looked exhausted, the circles under his eyes far darker than she'd ever remembered seeing them before. She'd hoped reuniting with Pepper might fix some of that. Tony without Pepper was a mess, a walking example of heartache and loneliness. 

But apparently not even Pepper Potts could fix the damage from Siberia.

"What do you want, Romanoff?"

She was going to add to those circles. She hated that, was never comfortable adding to the burdens of others, preferring to try and handle it herself. But there wasn't a way for her to do that this time. And it was far too late for anyone to take on the undamaging of Tony Stark.

She took a deep breath and replied.

"There are plans to take out the Spider."


	3. Chapter 3

The glass of scotch slammed to the counter. " _What?_ What do you mean?"

"There's a hit out on the Spider-Kid you brought along with us to Germany. The reward is astronomically high."

"It's Spider-Man," he said automatically, and she didn't hide her snort. She'd heard the kid enthusiastically gushing to everyone he fought during the entire fiasco in Berlin. If he was older than 20, she'd eat one her Widow's Bite tasers.

"How do you know this?"

"I might be on the run, but I've still got contacts. And the reward is high, like I said. Word is getting around. Someone is desperate to take him out. I haven't been able to pinpoint who."

"Shit," Stark mumbled, rubbing his left arm. Then, faster than she would have thought him capable of, he pulled a gun out of a drawer and aimed it at her. He stared her down with the gun in one hand, and the gauntlet covering the other. The repulsor on his left hand began to glow, the high-pitched whine signaling he was about to use it.

She froze, not even daring to breathe.

"Is that why you're here?" His voice was dark and full of venom, a tone she'd heard him use on others before, but never on her. Both times she had betrayed him, he'd only snarled and snarked at her, but she had no doubt now if he wanted to skip the questions and use that gauntlet on her, he would.

"Are you here to collect the hit? Are you here to take him out?" 

"Christ, Tony." It occurred to her then, that there might never be a chance to repair what was broken in Germany and Siberia. Might never be a time when the Avengers were a team again, could look at each other with trust.

But dammit, she would try.

The first step was to stop telling lies to the man she'd betrayed repeatedly, to stop breaking his trust and attempt to always be honest with him, even if he was a pain in her ass.

"I might have an issue with choosing sides," she said, his words after Germany flashing in her head. _It must be hard to shake the double-agent thing. It sticks in the DNA._ "And I always seem to be adding to the red in my ledger. But I'm not a monster, Stark. He's a goddamn kid. I'm here to help."

"Why should I trust you?" he hissed, and the light in the gauntlet grew a little brighter.

She'd always figured she would get zapped by his repulsor one day. It was surprising that she never had, given all their issues. She knew he would likely use it now, and held back a sigh. Even if he set it to stun, she had a feeling it would hurt like hell. 

"Past experience probably proves you can't. I'm loyal to no one but myself, remember?" She shouldn't be sassy, shouldn't be taunting him, but suddenly she was exhausted, so completely and utterly tired of always having to explain she wasn't void of feelings. If he was going to shoot her, he might as well get it over with.

"Don't be petty, Romanoff, it doesn't suit you."

"He's a kid. Even I have to sleep at night." Although most nights, she didn't. "And the truth is, you're going to need help. You can't do this alone, and I've got an idea on how to get a jump start on the people after him."

She had been right about adding to his stress: the exhaustion on his face and the circles under his eyes seemed to deepen while he stared at her. Nothing to be done about it but hope that if he let her assist with this, maybe some of it would slightly recede.

Assuming he didn't blast her ass and send her flying back out the penthouse balcony. 

Finally, he lowered his weapons. "If you flip on me this time, and the kid gets even a scratch, I'll kill you."

She had that coming. She knew it, knew she'd fucked up and deserved every ounce of hatred he spat. But a small part of her wondered what things would have been like if she'd ever truly been on his side and received some of the unquestioningly devotion Stark obviously felt for the kid. 

Too late for that. She merely nodded and said, "Seems fair."

He picked his scotch back up, swirling it around for a moment before taking a sip. Then he asked, "What's the plan?"

"Well, for starters, I need you to smuggle me back into the States."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Nat's first mistake had been in 2010. 

She thought of it now, nestled in a seat on Stark's plane, sipping from a cup of coffee. Though he'd threatened to keep her locked in the compartment he snuck her in on at the airport for the entire trip, he'd eventually let her out and shoved the coffee in her face.

She murmured her thanks and tried to subtly stretch without being too obvious about it.

He stood at the front of the plane now, arguing with Pepper on a video call. Virginia Potts had some choice words about Black Widow teaming up with her fiancée, and Nat tried to ignore them and give Stark his privacy. 

Though Pepper's short, sternly worded lectures were hard to tune out.

The short time Natasha served as Pepper's PA gave her a healthy dose of respect for the woman. Pepper Potts took no shit, and effectively cut down anyone who tried to shovel her some. She was one of the only people in the world who could go toe to toe with Stark and never back down. She could even silent Rogers with one swift, piercing look. 

Not for the first time, Nat wondered if things would have been massively different if Pepper had negotiated the Accords instead of Ross. 

Lying to Pepper in 2010 and pretending she was there as a secretary and not under Fury's orders had not been easy. And the fallout that had occurred afterwards set the tone for her tumultuous relationship with Stark since.

Following orders and doing her job hadn't been the issue. Lying hadn't been easy, but when had her life ever been simple? Fury told her to watch Stark and file a report, and she had done so without question. 

It was the damn report that still haunted her.

_"The Avengers Initiative....Iron Man, recommended. I'll have to think about it."_

__

"Keep reading."

__

_"Tony Stark....not recommended. I don't understand. How can you want me, and not want me?"_

Too narcissistic. Too sarcastic. Too cocky. Only looking out for himself, unwilling to lay down his life for the other guy, working only for his own benefit.

Fury had let him think those were the reasons he wasn't recommended. So Natasha never corrected him, either.

She'd studied him, before she accepted the assignment. Read the notes Coulson had written, read between the lines on what he had not. Those freezing nights in a cave had not been kind to Tony Stark.

She never confessed that she knew Stark was dying the entire time she posed as Natalie Rushman. That she'd witnessed the extreme lengths he'd gone to make sure Pepper and Rhodes had what they needed to thrive when the palladium poisoning won, and he was dead. That anyone with eyes could see he was hopelessly stuck on Pepper Potts.

And at the end of the Stark Expo, when Vanko was dead and a new chest piece kept him from succumbing to poisoning, Tony Stark finally got the girl. 

Working with Shield and being an Avenger would have meant leaving Malibu for months at a time. Months with no outside contact, no clue when the mission would end. No chance to flirt with the CEO he finally was able to cherish. 

She'd never corrected the report, never mentioned the truth because she thought the man deserved a goddamn chance to be happy. 

But the consequences of that choice meant he spent a good eight years believing his team considered him worthless. 

Her error hadn't been in falsifying the report and giving him time to be with Pepper. She still stood by that decision, especially when the Chituri exploded into the world and all hell had broken loose. Before things had gone to hell, before the team was created and then horribly cracked, he'd had that time. The shadows under his eyes had nearly been lifted.

No, she didn't regret not recommending Tony Stark for the Avengers Initiative. But she would never forgive herself for the mistake of never telling him the truth. Of letting him believe she didn't recommend him because he didn't deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite, friendly, neighborhood super-hero makes an appearance this chapter :)

The car ride to Queens was awkward. 

Stark completely ignored her. As soon as they landed, he strode to the waiting car and slipped inside, pausing only to say hello to Happy. Nat quietly got in the car on the other side, dressed in one of her many disguises.

The slamming of the door behind her indicated Tony filled Happy in one who she really was.

As they pulled out of the airport, Stark pulled out his phone. "Kid," he barked when the person on the other end picked up. "Super secret meeting spot. Twenty minutes. Chop chop."

The car was silent enough that Natasha heard the flustered reply. "But---Mr. Stark, I've got chemistry!"

"Jeez, kid, I'll write you a note! It's important. Twenty minutes."

He hung up the phone and shook his head. 

"Chemistry? How old is this kid?" Nat asked incredulously.

Stark sighed. "Old enough that if I tried to tell him to stop playing superhero he'd do it anyway and get himself killed. Young enough to make me age a decade every time he gets in a tight spot. But at least with his suit I can keep an eye on him."

"That's smart," she replied.

He grunted and didn't respond. She spent the rest of the trip staring out the window.

She missed New York. If she could blend in anywhere, it was here. And if she wanted pizza at three am, there were numerous places she could order it and not stand out. No one needed to know she was there because she couldn't sleep. 

When the car pulled to the curb and stopped, Happy turned around and glared at them from the drivers seat.

"Boss, wait here a sec. You, out." He jerked a thumb at Nat. She obliged him, stepping out of the car to wait for the threats.

Sure enough, as soon as Happy rounded the car, he jabbed a finger in her face. "I'm onto you. If you even think about pulling a double act and Tony or the kid gets hurt, you're gonna wish you never came back here."

She didn't let the hurt show. "You ever gonna forgive me for kicking your ass in front of Stark all those years ago?"

Happy growled. "No."

He stomped over to Stark's door and yanked it open. 

The billionaire stepped out, sunglasses covering his eyes. "Are you done threatening the super scary secret assassin lady, Hap?"

Happy glared at her over the roof of the car. "We've reached an understanding."

"Good. Wait here, send the kid in if he comes this way. Be back in a flash. Romanoff, if you will."

He strode by her, and she followed him into a narrow little shop bursting with color. 

"Really, Stark?" She murmured as they maneuvered down the aisles. "A comic book store is your secret meeting spot?"

"Hey, don't knock the art of the graphic novel. Plus, there's an Iron Man series by a guy called Stan Lee. He's got a knack."

She was about to snort, or at least roll her eyes, when a Black Widow title jumped out at her. The cover had an image of her cheekily staring down bad guys.

Huh.

Stark scooted to the counter, leaned lazily against it. "Hey, Sasha, how's it going?"

The young woman behind the counter shoved her hands on her hips. "Tony. You wanna kick me out of my own shop again, don't you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Do you mind? I've gotta meet someone, don't want anyone around to witness it."

The girls eyes cut to Nat. Stark waved a hand. "No, not her, she doesn't technically count as a person."

Ouch. 

"So what's the verdict? Can I borrow the shop?"

"One day you're gonna explain to me why you can't have these meetings in one of your fancy conference rooms."

Stark shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I get tired of staring at beige and neutral tones all the time."

"Uh huh. I got a new shipment of original comics in. All first edition, pristine condition."

"Well, then clearly, I'll need to buy them. Happy will set it up when I leave. Square deal?"

She grabbed her purse. "I wanted a coffee break, anyway. Leave my store in the condition I left it, Stark."

"Will do!" He stated as she left. He tugged at the knot in his tie, then sighed. "Now the hard part starts."

"What do you mean?"

"The kid's not gonna like your plan."

 

 

The kid did not like her plan. 

He entered the shop ten minutes late, hustling in as if his life depended on it. "Mr. Stark!" He hurried to the front of the shop, practically tripping over his feet. Nat watched him with her jaw slightly dropped, genuinely caught off guard for the first time in years.

The kid was no older than eighteen. And despite the flips and feats she saw him effortlessly do in Germany, a total klutz. 

God, no wonder Stark threatened her in Paris. He reminded her of a puppy.

"Sorry I'm late! There was a cat crossing the street and almost got hit by a taxi, and I couldn't just let it get hit, you know?" He spotted Natasha and reddened. "Oh, hi, Miss. Ma'am. Lady." He nodded at her, and went to offer her his hand. Except he stumbled and ended up knocking over an entire Captain America display.

"Whoops!" He shouted, while Stark pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply. 

"Parker, that's Agent Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff, meet Peter Parker."

"What!" The kid jumped to his feet and launched himself in front of Stark, throwing his arms out in front of him. "What are you doing here, what do you want? Are you here to attack Mr. Stark?" He raised his fists. "I can take you."

"Save the heroics, kid, do you really think I'd have brought her with me if I thought she would attack? Anyway, relax. Not even Romanoff can take on the latest Iron Man armor."

Nat bristled. "I wouldn't say that."

"Trust me, you can't. Now, look, kid. She's here for a reason. There's a hit out on you. She's here to help."

Parker looked baffled. "Me? But---me? Why? I'm just, I'm just me. Just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Well, you're gaining popularity, and people are noticing. I'm gonna need you to lay low for a while."

"Lay low?"

"Yeah, go on vacation or something. Ever been to Disney World? You and May should go to Disney World. My treat."

Parker glanced between her and Stark, shaking his head. "Mr. Stark, if what you say is true, I don't think now is a good time to take a trip."

"I insist. And I'm gonna need the suit."

"What! Mr. Stark! I didn't even do anything, please don't take the suit back!"

"I'm not taking the suit, Parker, relax. Relax! In order to stop this, I need you safe and out of the way. But I need someone to be in the suit, and help me get the bastards trying to take you out. That's what Romanoff is for."

The poor kid looked like he was about to cry. "She's going...you're gonna give her....Mr. Stark, don't you trust me?"

Stark glared at her, and Natasha shifted to the side, silently walking away so Stark could console Parker. 

"Of course I trust you, kid, that's why I'm meeting with you here instead of giving Romanoff one of your extra suits and doing all this behind your back."

"So you just don't think I can handle myself?"

"Inability to keep a comic book store intact aside, I think you're the most capable person I know. That's a fact. But I can't risk getting you majorly hurt. That's also a fact. Hate me for it all you want, Pete, but you're still not quite eighteen, and I have to keep you safe. These are the big guns, Parker. Give yourself until you're at least in college to take them on."

"But---"

"Look kid, Romanoff is expendable. You're not. She's borrowing the suit, and playing bait. End of story."

Natasha kept her back ramrod straight and didn't let herself react, though this time, the comment cut deep. 

"I can't just go to Disney World like some little kid and let you take on the danger alone," Parker said quietly. 

"I won't be alone, I'll have Romanoff."

The kid scoffed. Shame flooded Natasha. Great. Even the seventeen year old puppy hated her. This day was getting better and better. 

"But I didn't really expect you to go to Disney," Stark continued. "I've got a better idea, one I think you might appreciate, and will keep you from feeling helpless while I sort this out."

There was silence for a moment, then Parker cleared his throat. "I'm listening."


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha wasn't sure if Stark was a genius or an idiot for giving the kid magic duty.

He pulled up a holo-image photo on his phone of a man with blue eyes, dark hair, and an eerily familiar goatee. The man was dressed in an outfit that practically screamed Halloween, complete with a cheesy red cape.

Stark put one arm around the kid's shoulders and stated, "There's a new player in town, and I need someone to keep an eye on him and let me know what he's up to. I can't use Rhodey or Vision, because then Ross will find out about it. And until we've learned what kind of player he is, I wanna keep him off Ross's radar."

"Why?" Parker asked.

Stark shrugged. "Because we might need him later, and I don't want to piss him off and make him sign the Accords before we even take him out to dinner. I kinda knew the guy way back when, and he has a slight temper."

"Who is he?"

"Stephen Strange. And your new objective. Study him, see what he does, where he goes. Keep a safe distance. No one but you can quickly outrun him, Parker. He's magical, and he's quick, and I need you on this for a week or so. Can I count on you?"

"You just want me to keep an eye on some magician? Mr. Stark, I'm sorry, but that just sounds so---boring."

"He's nothing that simple, kid, believe me. Don't let your guard down."

"But---"

Natasha moved, flipping around and leaping behind the kid. His reflexes kicked in, and she didn't manage to avoid his fist connecting with her jaw. It hurt, a LOT. The kid was strong.

But she'd learned how to take a punch, even a heavy-handed one, a long time ago. She stood firm, and flicked the knife no one knew she had up to press lightly against his throat.

"God damn it Romanoff, get the hell away from him!" Stark bellowed, but Nat ignored him. 

"Free lesson, kid," she said, lowering the knife and stepping away. "Treat all your missions as if they're the most deadly individuals you've ever met. Never, NEVER let your guard down. It may save your life, and the lives of others."

She let Stark shove her to the side as he ran to the kid, inspecting to make sure he didn't have a scratch. Peter just nodded, dumbfounded, at her. 

When he was satisfied Parker wasn't injured, Stark whirled on her. "What the actual hell!"

He stormed up to her, getting right up in her face. Nat didn't step back, merely angled her head and took the brunt of his wrath. She could feel him trembling despite his anger. 

"I told you, if the kid even gets one scratch-"

"I'm fine, Mr. Stark..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"He needs to know, Tony," Natasha said quietly. "He can't go walking into things thinking he knows better than everyone, that he's the best one in the room and they're beneath him. He needs to constantly look over his shoulder, be on the look out, be prepared..."

"This isn't Shield! He's not a secret agent, he isn't a soldier..."

"You're right, he's more than that!" She snapped, losing her temper for a moment and shoving toward him. He took a tentative step back, but didn't get out of her way. "He isn't like us, Stark. Despite all your suits, despite your bravado and your ability to convince everyone you're invincible, you aren't. Peter damn near is. But that doesn't mean he can go into situations and not take it seriously. It doesn't mean his actions won't have terrible consequences. If anything, they will be worse that anyone else's could have possibly been. Look what happened with Wanda."

At that, Stark sucked in a breath, eyes wide. Parker was completely still, watching them both with anxiety all over his face.

But Natasha continued on. "I tried to warn her in Lagos. To stay on her guard, keep her head in the game. To take it seriously. And we all know what happened with that."

Stark's breathing was uneven now. He shook his head at her, fighting off the rage and panic that so clearly threatened to overtake him, eyes darker than she'd ever seen.

"You do not compare her to Peter."

"No, Mr. Stark, it's okay. I get it." Parker moved between them, looked Nat in the eye. "I can do things others can't. And that means I never should take it for granted, should never forget the responsibilities I have. I promise I'll take it seriously. I won't let him down. And I won't let others get hurt, Ms. Romanoff. Ma'am."

"Agent Romanoff is just fine, Peter." She hadn't technically been an agent in a while, but "Wanted Criminal Romanoff" set the wrong tone, and there was no way she was letting him run around, calling her "Ma'am."

He nodded. "Agent." Then he turned to Stark. "Mr. Stark, I better get started on my watch. Um. Here's my backpack, sir. The suit's inside. Agent Romanoff can borrow it for as long as she needs to."

Stark's breathing had evened out a little, but he didn't take his eyes off Natasha. "Thanks, Pete. Be careful. I'll be in touch."

Parker nodded and walked out of the store, pausing briefly to gawk at a Spider-Man display. "Oh man, this is SO cool! Do you think Sasha would let me have one?"

"Take it, kid. I'll put it on my tab."

"Sweet, thanks, Mr. Stark!"

"You're welcome, kid," he replied softly, waiting until Peter had officially left the store before moving. 

He hadn't been kidding about the new armor. It appeared out of nowhere, covering his body like a second skin, making the man she knew, and always trusted despite everyone else's judgement, look far more terrifying than she'd ever seen.

"Give me one good reason, Romanoff. One good reason not to use this armor and hit you with everything I've got."

She stared at him, the moment spreading out into eternity. What did it say about her that she honestly couldn't think of a good answer? She couldn't even come up with one of the lies that normally slid right off her tongue, so she shrugged, hoping it made her look callous instead of pathetic. She was so, so tired. "I can't."

He raised his arms. "I thought not."


	6. Chapter 6

She shut her eyes, and waited. Maybe he'd set it to stun, and she could finally get some sleep. It had been a while since she gotten a good night's worth of sleep. 

Or maybe he really would hit her with everything he had. At least then things that happened wouldn't be her fault anymore.

Despite his anger, Stark seemed hesitant to actually hit her with a blast. As if he wondered what horrible thing she might do in retaliation. She opened her eyes and hissed. Dammit, why hadn't she left the kid alone? What did she care if he was careless and the magician took him out?

Stark still didn't move, and she was beginning to get twitchy. She wanted out of this store and away from all this mess. Maybe she really wasn't meant for camaraderie, for friendship. No one would ever trust her. Maybe she would never be anything more than the assassin they had made her.

But she'd made a promise to herself, dammit. So instead of bolting, she cleared her throat, and stated, "The hit is at ten tonight. Would you like to ask Parker back in here and use him as bait for the trap?"

The face plate lifted, and Stark's eyes shone with a hatred so bright she recoiled. But she didn't back down. "Also, I might occasionally have questionable judgement, but I am NOT a monster. The knife I pulled on him was a butter knife. Probably wouldn't even break the skin on an enhanced being like Parker."

"That doesn't fucking make it okay!"

"No, it doesn't. And I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? He wasn't taking it seriously, and for a moment, I lost it. It was Lagos all over again, and I couldn't handle it. He can't...no more people can die because of negligence, all right? Not on my watch."

"Your watch. Yeah, right." He scoffed, but finally lowered his arms. "For the record, I'm still pissed and tempted to throw you off the highest building." But he picked up Peter's backpack, and threw it at her. "Put on the suit. You need to practice if we're going to get this right and get you the fuck back out of New York."

 

 

Being the kid was harder than it looked. 

She hit the ground, hard, for the fifth time. The impact of her body colliding with the concrete sent shocks of pain crashing up her spine, crackling through her her body. Her teeth smacked together, making blood pool in her mouth. 

"Ow," she muttered.

"Agent Romanoff, you really should try landing on the wall. It's what Peter does," a female voice trilled in her ear.

"Yes, thank you, Karen," she told the Spider-Man suit's (that she now currently wore) AI system. "But I don't actually have the ability to crawl on walls like Parker does."

"Oh, that's too bad. Perhaps you could locate a radioactive spider like the one that bit Peter and gain that ability. You are the Black Widow, after all."

"Ha," Nat managed, pushing herself into a sitting position. She rolled her shoulders, then slowly stood. At the familiar sound of the Iron Man suit approaching, she yanked off the Spider-Man mask and bared her teeth.

"As grateful as I am that you're throwing yourself off the really tall buildings and saving me the effort, I'm gonna really need you to stop falling, Romanoff. We've got less than two hours," Stark said, hovering in the air in front of her, faceplate lifted.

"I'm trying," she snarled.

"Try harder, Butterfingers. We're on the clock. And put the mask back on, would ya? It's already hard enough to hide that you're a woman, the headful of hair and sly temptress eyes aren't helping."

"Fuck off."

"Language, Romanoff, honestly. You'll ruin the kid's wholesome reputation. What's the matter, the fall knock your ego a little bit? I would have thought a super tough spy like you would be used to getting banged up."

"You try falling off the thirtieth floor."

"Uh, I do that all the time. And I barely bitch at all."

She snorted and rubbed her arms, then sighed. "I can't get the web shooters to work right." It was insulting.

"That's because you have to do math while aiming them to make sure have the necessary angles and trajectories to propel yourself to the next opportune spot to send the web."

Nat rubbed a hand over her face. "Do not lecture me about math, Stark. I can't take it. If you shut up, I'll put the mask back on."

His eye roll was legendary. "Fine." He waited while she pulled the mask back on, then blasted up to the sky through the narrow alley. 

"Come on, Romanoff, sixtieth time's the charm!"

Some days she really hated him.

 

 

Karen was able to help with the math.

Natasha wasn't bad at math or physics. She was even considered a very skilled hacker, by most's standards. But the ability to do so at the rate of Stark, (and apparently Peter Parker) was a little out of her league.

So she let Karen do the hard stuff and focused on what she did expert in. 

Instincts. Weapons. She was able to rely on her training enough that after four miserable hours, Stark deemed her a passable Spider-Man. She returned his pathetic compliment by shooting his helmet with the webbing. 

The indignant cursing that followed made her laugh as she used the web slingers again and headed out into the night.

As they planned, he stayed back and out of sight while she patrolled the streets of Queens. Varying Spider-Man's routine was going to be a conversation she had with Peter. He was known for starting his watch near a deli on Saturday nights, and then he looped around in the same the mile radius. That would need to stop immediately. Although it was helpful at the moment--all she had to do was follow Parker's usual routine and the bad guys would fall right into her lap. 

The gunshot that exploded while she soared over a nightclub didn't bother her. She didn't flinch, and twisted to the right to avoid the bullet. Karen calmly instructed her to use the taser web, and Natasha did so with glee. 

Then the bastards hit her with nets.

If they had been launched at her from the ground, she could have avoided them. She hadn't anticipated this group actually being the big leagues. They were smarter than she'd thought. Which was foolish of her not to consider. 

But she really hadn't anticipated helicopters.

Two of them approached from the west swooping down low, too close to the buildings. For a second she gawked at them, impressed by the groups sheer audacity. 

When the right helicopter fired the first net, she was able to avoid it. And the second.

"Well done, Agent Romanoff," Karen said. "Although you need to look out for the men on the ground. Shoot a new web. Now."

Natasha did, reminding herself it wasn't so different from shooting a cross-bow. Her aim was true, and she was able to swing away from the bullets that sprayed up at her from down below. 

Stark's face appeared in the bottom right corner of her HUD screens. "Nice work, Romanoff. Hang on, I'm on my way."

"No," she snapped. "I've got this. Stick to the plan, Stark. Stay away."

She cut him off when he started to protest. Helicopters or not, she was going to finish this. She was going to find out who was after that kid.

The net from the left helicopter struck her in the back, and exploded around her.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets to have some fun with the Spider-Man suit :)

The good news was she'd gotten plenty of practice crashing to the ground.

The bad news was this time she couldn't use her arms to protect her face. 

If Stark hadn't built the Spider-Man suit so well she would have broken half the bones in her body. Thankfully, the suit helped absorb the impact, and even though her arms were stuck in the net she at least managed to refrain from shattering her face.

It still hurt like hell. 

"Agent Romanoff! Are you all right?" Karen's concerned voice broke through the pain. Nat grunted. How the hell did Tony's AI's always sound so lifelike? If she didn't know any better, she would have really thought Karen was a living person, worried about her. 

JARVIS had been the same. Though she'd never really warmed up to FRIDAY. 

"Agent? Are you okay?" Karen asked again. 

"Peachy," Romanoff managed. 

"I'm happy to hear it. You'll want to get up now. There are several bad guys approaching."

"'Kay," she said, rolling over and managing to pull a knife out of her boot. The net was sturdy, and she cursed. This was going to take a while. Shimmying, she stood, wondering what the hell she could use to get out of the net. 

"Agent Romanoff, the men are very close. Should I shoot them with the suit's Shoo Fly warning?"

"Uh. Sure," Nat said, silently wondering what a Shoo Fly warning was.

She got her answer seconds later when a blue beam erupted out of the spider on the Spider-Man suit, similar to the repulsor blasts that shot out of the Iron Man armor. 

"Oh, I want one of those," she murmured when it knocked half the men down. The blast also created a narrow hole in the net, so she began twisting, attempting to get it to widen before the men got up.

When a small spider drone popped out of the spider emblem on her chest, Nat blinked. Chirping, it hovered in front of her, emitting a little red beam, that started slicing away at the net.

Jeez, was there anything Stark hadn't thought of when creating this suit?

"Agent Romanoff, you seem chilly. Here, let's warm you up. Can't fight bad guys with numb appendages."

Apparently not.

But now her hands were free. And nice and toasty. 

She straightened as the men groaning around her began getting to their feet. 

"Karen, how many are circling?"

"There are ten men in the alley, and four approaching from above."

"I've had worse odds."

The first two were down before they even realized it. She shot the web at their feet, dropping them quickly. Three more were webbed against the wall, and on the next group she sent something called a web bomb. 

Sheer delight rippled through her as it exploded and encased four baddies instantly in webbing. She left them to their temporary prison and focused on the remaining five. 

She flipped around, up, and over to sit on the shoulders of the first guy, and hooked her legs under his armpits. Taking a deep breath, she used her core muscles to flip them both backwards, sending him crashing to the ground. She nimbly twisted again and flipped over him, planting her feet in the chest of the second guy, who toppled like a tree. A blast from the web shooters pinned him to the ground. 

Bad guy three tried sneaking up on her, so she let him grab her shoulder and rolled with it, spinning around and bringing her other arm up to punch him solidly in the mouth. She followed that up with another punch before he could bring his hands up to cover the blood the spurted from the teeth that had been jostled. At his groan she webbed him, too. 

4 and 5 tried to throw another net at her. This one was electrically charged, and just the thought of it pissed her off. She easily dodged it when they threw it, and sent webs at it. Holding onto the webs, she used them as a slingshot and flipped the net around so it flew back and landed on the jerks that had thrown it at her.

They screeched and flinched as the electricity shocked them. 

When they stopped twitching, Nat walked over, crouched low. "Who ordered this hit?" She asked. Thanks to Karen, her voice came out in a deep growl, indistinguishable from both her and Peter's regular tones.

"Man, fuck you," the guy to the right spat. She leaned a little further and zapped their net with a taser web. 

"Tell me, or instead of turning you in to the police we'll play a gruesome game of electricity. How long you two think you'll last?"

"Fine," the guy to the left said, over the other man's protests. "Man, what's it matter? He ain't letting us go, and I don't feel like twitching around all night." He rolled his eyes when the other man began cursing him out. "Look, it was some guy named Ross, all right? Does that ring a bell? You better hope so, he offered up a shit ton of money. Other groups will be after you."

"I wouldn't count on it. Ross won't be around long enough to pay anybody," Natasha vowed, and slipped back into the cover of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

She followed the directions Karen provided for the rendezvous point. 

The modest apartment complex was not what she expected. Dropping onto the roof, Natasha took a moment to verify that she was in the right place. When Karen confirmed Stark was indeed in the small, two-bedroom apartment, Nat once again entered through the balcony doors. 

Tony sat at the kitchen table, holo-images surrounding him. He wore a faded Def Leppard t-shirt and slouched over onto the table, and rubbed his eyes tiredly for a moment. He straightened when he noticed her, and waved all the images away. 

"Nice work out there. Want a drink?" He asked, rising and making his way to the small bar area. 

She shook her head, and he shrugged, and made one for himself. 

"There are clothes in the spare bedroom, if you're ready to give up being Spider-Man. Although don't tell the kid you became an expert with the suit. He might take it to heart."

"What is this place?" She asked, glancing around. There was nothing of the usual modern aesthetics she'd come to associate with Stark's living quarters. The apartment was tastefully decorated, and a few posters of cars and maps lined the walls. Artwork covered the fridge. She spotted a few hand-made drawings of Iron Man.

"Just a little spot I grabbed quietly after signing the Accords. Needed somewhere I could go without being watched all the time." He sipped his drink. "Turned out to be a good idea."

She walked over, and decided what the hell. She grabbed a glass of her own. "Did you know Ross would end up behind this?"

"100%? No. But I had a pretty good inkling. Ross has been demanding to know who the Spider-Man is for months. Keeps getting annoyed when I hang up on him." He took another drink. "But I figured he would come directly after me. My fault. I had too much fun messing with him, sending out decoys for him to chase so he couldn't pinpoint me with the kid. Should've known he'd go straight for Spidey directly."

She sipped her own drink. "What are you going to do now?"

Those chocolate eyes flicked to hers, then away. "I've got a few ideas."

It only took her a moment. "Goddammit, Tony."

He widened his eyes, but she knew when he was feigning innocent. "What?"

"This is like the palladium poisoning all over again, isn't it? You're expecting Ross to take you out." 

"Please, Romanoff..."

"Why did you introduce me to Peter?" She interrupted, putting her drink down and crossing her arms.

"We needed his suit, and I wanted him to lay low."

"You didn't need to bring me along for that," she accused. "You didn't need to tell me his name. But you wanted him to know someone else. Another--" she just barely managed to avoid saying Avenger. "Another person who knows how to help him, to keep him alive when you aren't around anymore."

"So what if I did?" He snapped. "Rhodey has his own problems to deal with, and Vision stands out. Pep can't watch the kid and run a company, and...and fuck, Natasha, I can't go to anyone else. When you arrived I thought, perfect, Romanoff can teach him. If there's anything you're good at, it's staying alive. He needs to have someone help keep him alive, he needs someone to call when..." Stark snapped his mouth shut. "I thought this all before you went batshit and attacked him, mind you. Maybe I'll introduce him to Maria. Hill can be a pain in the ass but at least she isn't crazy."

"What are you planning? What have you been planning?" she demanded.

He munched on ice before answering, and didn't look at her. "I'm assuming you've spoken to Rogers at some point over the last three years."

She hesitated. "Maybe."

"He tell you about the Raft?" At her slow nod, he scowled. "That wasn't supposed to happen. If anyone refused to sign, or if we screwed up. A holding cell, sure, but a state of the art prison in the middle of the ocean? That was already handily available the week the Accords were created?" His voice hardened. "It's built to house and torture us. Wanda had a goddamn shock collar on when I---" He cut himself off, took another drink. "I started to figure it out when Ross sent me the coordinates to the Raft after Germany. They made that Raft a long time ago. I know Ross's history. I can guess when it was created. Who it was originally planned to contain."

"Bruce." Natasha paled. She missed the nerdy scientist. Missed his baffled expressions when she flirted with him, and the way his eyes crinkled at a screen when he fiddled around in the labs with Tony. She'd spent nearly four years wondering what her life would have been like if Banner had stayed. Now she thanked God he hadn't. He never would have understood why she and Stark wanted to sign the Accords. Would never have trusted Ross. 

Although apparently, Stark didn't either. 

"I've been trying to use the Raft, and other various examples, as a reason to get rid of Ross. Imagine if someone like Rhodey was our liaison, Romanoff. If he had been the one to be in charge, and help us round up Barnes. Imagine how different things would have been," Stark said bitterly. 

"So you've been poking the bear? Trying to get him to make a mistake?"

"I've gotten pretty close. He really hates it when I hang up on him. The downside is, however, he's working nearly as hard to take me out. If he gets proof I know Spider-Man's identity, or that I helped...or that I purposefully ignored his call when Rogers broke everyone out of the Raft, then there won't be anyone to take him down."

"You took Spider-Man to Germany and he believes you don't know who he is?"

"Ah! I didn't take him, he magically appeared in the middle of my conversation with Rogers and joined the fight. Then he vanished. I thought he was from Germany originally, could have shocked the hell out of me when he popped up in New York."

"There's no way Ross believes that."

"Of course not, that's why he's trying to trap me, among numerous other reasons. But he can't prove anything. I've got six Iron Man suits deployed at random times to make him chase around, and gives me an opportunity to speak to Peter."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Numerous other reasons?" She paused when he refused to make eye contact again. "You helped with the Raft breakout, didn't you?"

"I was regrettably detained during the Raft breach, and unable to go after the escapees due to a break-in at the Avenger's Compound. Some man named Tony Stank attempted to get the best of me. Must've been working with Rogers," Stark said. 

"Uh huh," she said dryly while he shrugged his shoulders. No wonder the man had circles under his eyes. Stark had been playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse for years. Alone.

"What now?"

"Now I get him to leave Peter the hell alone."

"Do you plan on sharing how, or do I get to guess?"

"There are dozens of enhanced individuals or InHumans around, and no one has given a damn about making them sign the Accords. Ross is only interested in the kid because of me, he's got bigger fish to fry. So, I'll hook him a fish."

She tensed. "Tell me you aren't talking about handing him Rogers," she said, very quietly. 

"Rogers is actually low on the totem poll, La Femme Nikita, but thanks for that vote of confidence."

"Then..." she sighed as it all clicked into place. "You. He wants you. You're going to let Ross take you in."

"It could work. I've done a lot of things I'm to blame for," he said while she scowled at him. "It's my turn in the slammer, Romanoff. Hopefully I'll pick up a few useful things while there to pin back on Ross and get him arrested. And then I can go."

"Are you really that naive? There is no way Ross is just going to let you out of his grip, Tony, much less allow you to compile any dirt on him while in his captivity. Despite what you say, he's desperate to get Steve and the others back. To save face in front of everyone Rogers made him look like a fool in front of. He'll probably gleefully torture you trying to get Steve's whereabouts."

Stark clenched his jaw. He hid it well, but Nat could see him start to sweat. "Believe it or not, I'm aware of that."

"Are you? How are you planning on getting through that?" 

"I've done it before," he snapped. 

"And so have I," she snapped back. Stark closed his eyes, fought to battle back the emotions she could see tearing through him. The doubts, the panic. The awful, excruciating memories.

"I know what it's like to be in the dark and in pain," she continued. "I know what it's like to wonder if there's any way to get through hell, and to question if you even want to. No one else, not even Barton, would understand. But I do. And I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I won't let you do this." 

"I don't have a choice," he said through clenched teeth, opening his eyes. "I won't let him take the kid. I won't let him hurt Peter."

"Tony-"

"He's seventeen, Nat. Seventeen. He'll be eighteen in two months. He thinks I don't know remember, thinks no one will make a big deal out of it. He's planning on going to community college, because he refuses to ask me for help or put his aunt in debt. He doesn't know he's gotten a full damn ride at MIT. I haven't had a chance to tell him yet because he's been too busy being a hero. At seventeen. You know what I was doing at seventeen?"

"It was probably better than what I was doing at seventeen," she commented.

"Doubtful," he said, steadier now. "The point is, he's already a better man than I'll ever be. If I have to turn myself over to Ross to keep him safe, then so be it. He deserves a goddamn chance to be happy."

Natasha wondered what Stark would say if she confessed she'd once thought the very same about him. But that was a conversation for another time. "I'm not saying it's not an admirable thought, Stark. And Jesus, I don't want the kid caught either. But how are you planning on getting Ross to take the bait? He would probably expect you to try and trick him. How are you going to get around that?"

"The same way I plan on surviving all the shit Ross is likely going to put me through. I'm going to use Extremis."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get slightly darker from here on out, but this chapter IS a little longer!

"Are you insane?"

He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in random spots. "I'm actually not. I've worked out all the kinks. I was able to fix Pepper, and I've been tinkering with it since. I'll inject myself with a dose that will last no more than 72 hours, and leak to Ross that I've been experimenting without the UN's permission. He'll arrest me, probably try to get me to talk using less than legal methods. When the rest of the UN appear to interrogate me and find there's no Extremis in my system, I'll have the means to get rid of Ross. The kid stays safe. And if I play it right, everyone else gets pardoned."

"Are. You. insane?!?"

"It'll work, Nat."

"You think I'm going to agree to this? That Pepper is going to agree to this?"

He winced. "I thought about not telling her. But I can't do that. She won't like it, but she cares for the kid, too. She'll come around."

"I won't."

"Christ, Natasha, do you have a better idea?!"

"Kidnap Ross and beat it out of him?"

"This will work."

"This is unbelievable. You seriously can't think this is the best solution." He shrugged. She hissed out a breath. How the hell was she going to convince him not to do this? He took another sip of his drink, and brought a few holo-images to mess around with. She rubbed a hand through her hair, tempted to yank it out. Because the truth was, there was no talking Tony Stark out of an idea once he set his mind to it. "You're going to do it no matter what I say, aren't you."

"Most likely. I don't have a good track record with listening to other's opinions."

"Yes, you do. You always listen more than you let on." She sighed. "I'm going to change. Don't alter your DNA while I'm gone. Call your fiancée. See if she can talk sense into you."

"Well, she hasn't so far."

Nat swatted him on the arm as she walked by to the spare room, thoughts racing. She knew Stark, he would go through with this plan no matter what she said. Now she had to decide if she was going to see him through or try and solve the problem a different way.

It wouldn't be such an issue if they weren't running low on time. She'd received four texts during her outing; the group she'd taken on earlier had already been dragged for their failure in the shadowy world. New groups were interested in taking out the Spider-Man. The hit money had been raised. And sooner or later, one of them would be tech savvy enough to figure out who Spider-Man really was.

She needed a better plan than Stark's, and she needed it yesterday.

When the shouting started, she decided to take a shower. She could hear Pepper screeching the very words Nat had uttered not ten minutes earlier over a video call. She'd give Stark some privacy, and hoped Potts talked some sense into him. 

A well stocked first aid kit helped relieved some of the aches she'd accumulated during her stint as Spider-Man. The shower relieved most of the rest. By the time Nat emerged from the bathroom, she felt herself again, and more than ready to take on Tony Stark. When she walked into the living room and saw the video call was still displayed on a large screen on the wall, however, she paused.

"I'm coming back right now. We're going to turn around and I'm coming back," Pepper said firmly. 

"Pep."

“If you go through with this stupid plan, I’m not letting you do it alone," Pepper insisted.

”Sweetheart, you know there's nobody I would rather have by my side than you. But we both know you can't be here for this. I can see the panic starting to claw into your eyes from here."

The CEO absolutely scowled, then rubbed her forehead with her hand. ”I hate this. I never used to be so terrified by medical procedures. I can't even be around needles."

"Well, a madman did kidnap you and use your for his own ghastly self-interests. I'd say you have a pass."

"You're just jealous because I'm a bigger mess than you."

"Just give me time," Stark said lightly.

"No," Pepper said forcefully, sounding more herself. She smoothed her blazer. "Clearly, I have to come. You obviously can't be trusted not to get into trouble. You can't be alone," she insisted again when he protested.

"I won't be alone. I've got Romanoff. She'll help me." He turned, shifted so that Pepper could see Nat huddled in the hallway. "Won't you, Butterfingers?"

There was no getting out of it now. Not if he'd convinced Pepper to get on board. So Nat merely nodded. 

"Hello Nat," Pepper said, not unkindly. Natasha fought to keep from fidgeting. Pepper Potts had a way of making you feel like you were in the principal's office. Nat had been terrified of her headmistress. "Glad to see you're no longer on the run. You'll stay with him, right? Tony perfected the formula, and has promised me he won't explode, but Extremis hurts like hell. I don't want him alone while it fuses with his cells. He needs a friend."

A friend. That was what she was supposed to have been, that was the relationship she should have had with Stark. He was the only one on the team who had known she had just as much trouble sleeping as he did. The only one, other than Clint, who truly understood the red in her ledger, and the depths she would go, in order to do her job. The acting she could do, the deceit she could display. The reason she never participated in games she couldn't be in control. 

Or why she didn't know how to truly relax.

He was the only one who knew she liked pizza and action movies at three am, to chase the bad dreams and keep the memories away. Because he would sit with her, to try and hide away his demons, too. 

Maybe that was why it was always easier for them to be around the others during the day. Stark and Romanoff knew each other's pain too well. Reminded each other of too much.

"I won't leave," she promised Pepper. 

 

 

She wished Bruce were here. Banner would have known what to do, would have felt comfortable playing Mad Scientist with Tony. Natasha didn't think she could shoot the IV line, so she wasn't sure what the hell she should do. 

Stark, on the other hand, was in his element. 

Medical equipment had appeared out of nowhere, and Stark tinkered with it, occasionally barking out orders to FRIDAY. Nat stayed seated and drank her whiskey. If she walked over he'd just make her help, and she didn't feel like it. She still wasn't sure this was the best idea.

But there was no use arguing. Before long, he'd put in an IV line and Extremis flowed into his system.

"And now we play the waiting game," he said, pulling the IV over to the couch. "You can go, there's no real reason to stick around for this. Pep just likes to worry."

She wasn't even going to bother responding to that. "FRIDAY, we got any good movies in here?”

"Of course, Agent Romanoff. Mr. Stark suggested a recent adaptation of Julius Caesar to be brought for you, would you like me to start it?"

Nat glanced wryly at Stark. "Et tu, Brute? That's weak, Tony, I expected better jabs from you."

He smiled, the first real grin he'd given her in three years. "It's been a busy week."

"Well, nothing else is going on tonight. Let's watch Lethal Weapon. Maybe you can relax enough to work on your insults."

He snorted but settled in on the couch as FRIDAY started the film. After a few moments she rose from the table and joined him.

 

He started shaking shortly after. 

She focused on the movie, acted like she didn't notice. Stark huddled in on himself, laughing at the appropriate moments, but otherwise staring blankly at the wall. 

When he started breathing sharply, she reached over and patted his shoulder. He grunted back at her, clenching his fists. Sweat began to bead on his brow, and not much later, Stark began rocking back and forth.

An hour into the film he lunged from the couch and dashed to the bathroom.

She waited outside, mostly to make sure he wasn't going to have a heart attack in there alone. 

When he emerged, shaking and gasping so hard he stumbled, Natasha gently grabbed his arm and helped him back to the couch. 

"How long does this take?" she asked, getting him settled. She straightened and went into the kitchen, searching for a rag or washcloth.

"Eight hours, give or take." 

She found a washcloth, ran water over it. Tony moaned when she folded it and placed it on his forehead. 

"Thanks," he managed, closing his eyes.

"You told Pepper it wouldn't be nearly as painful."

He opened one eye. "I told Pep I wouldn't explode."

“Stark."

“Romanoff."

She held back a sigh. The man could be so damn exasperating. "Do you want a ginger ale?"

"God, no. The way my stomach's jumping it would never stay down."

"You didn't have to be the one to do this."

“Yeah, I did," he said, squeezing his eyes shut as his body convulsed. She tried to help him breathe through it, to help guide him through the pain. It didn't help much. He bellowed, spasming on the couch. Over and over his body bucked, fighting the invasion that was Extremis. Nat held his hand, heart breaking at each gasp and whimper he made.

At one point, she seriously considered tying him down so he wouldn't give himself whiplash.

Two hours later it receded enough that Stark was able to get his breath back. He shuddered, accepting the water she offered, then ran a hand over his face.

“Jesus," he moaned.

"Still think this is a good idea?"

He barked out a pathetic laugh. "Maybe not one of my best ones."

"You had another option, you know."

He winced, struggling to sit up a little. "Did I?"

She gently nudged him back down. "You aren't the only one Ross wants.”

"I told you, Rogers is actually low on the totem pole. He'd much rather get me or Banner."

"You could have given him me." 

Tony's eyes widened. It was clear he hadn't anticipated her stating it so bluntly. But before she could insist that maybe that would have been the better plan, he smiled weakly. "No, I couldn't. You piss me off, Nat, but I'm not giving anyone to Ross."

"Except yourself."

"Only because I have this amazing plan," he shrugged. It hit her right in the heart. He still considered himself worthless. 

She picked up the washcloth that had fallen to the floor long ago, gently wiped his forehead. He sighed, closing his eyes again. 

"I owe you an apology," she said quietly.

"No, you don't."

"We both know that isn't true. I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry that I chose to let Rogers go, and gave you zero warning. I'm sorry for not sticking around, and helping you clean up the mess. I'm sorry I left you to deal with all of this alone the last three years." She hung her head. "I'm sorry for letting you think I didn't care."

"Yeah, well. I went after Rogers, too, after you left. He has that affect on people. So you've got nothing to be sorry for. Give me a hand up, will ya? I'm as sweaty as a sinner in church. I want a shower."

She wanted to argue, but understood Stark wouldn't talk about Siberia until he was ready. "You sure you can handle that? I'd hate for you to drown after all this."

"I've got a little window until the rest of Extremis kicks in. I can handle it."

"If you say so," she muttered, and helped him to his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for panic attack

Nat's second mistake had been in 2014.

After getting Tony into the bathroom she turned on the water and gave him privacy, sternly telling him to call the instant he felt too woozy to stand. He grunted in agreement and waved her away. He started to retch as she turned to leave, but kept waving at her to go. She left the bathroom, leaned against the wall outside, and slid down to the floor.

The man was damn near broken, and she was the reason why.

The Winter Soldier had exploded into her life at a strange time. Before the Civil War, before Ultron, she was still reeling over her reaction to the Hulk and starting to sort out the new and awkward feelings she felt for Banner. Steve had been the only constant in her life, then, as Clint had gone home to Laura, and Tony was trying to rebuild his home in Malibu with Pepper.

And when the Winter Soldier appeared and SHIELD fell, she told the government to kiss her ass and spent a frustratingly long number of days trying to figure out what the hell she would do next. She spent the majority of it looking into a favor for her friend.

She should have told him it was a bad idea. She should have kept the information to herself.

She should have thrown the damn file in a fire, and watched it burn.

Instead she read it. Studied the information on who the Winter Soldier had assassinated. Noticed one very high-profile couple mentioned numerous times.

SHIELD had thought the Winter Soldier killed Howard and Maria Stark. But Peggy Carter had buried it. Allowed it to look like a car accident. Whether it was because she knew Bucky was the Winter Soldier and she hid it to protect an old friend, or if she honestly thought it was better off left alone, Nat wasn't sure. 

She'd followed in the former Director's footsteps. Then she'd given the file to Steve, and never said a word to Stark. 

She found numerous excuses to tell herself why she didn't need to. Steve would tell him. It wouldn't change anything, anyway. Stark would probably overreact.

All shitty excuses. All terrible reasons to not fill a friend in on a major, life-altering piece of information of his life. 

And he had gone to Siberia, alone. Watched the video of the Winter Soldier murdering his parents. Snapped and attacked the man responsible. Then been beaten down by another so-called friend in return for his reaction. 

Had been left in the cold for who knows how long with a broken suit.

She had claimed she wanted to be more than the assassin the Red Room made her. But when she'd had the chance to be there for a friend, really step up and BE there for him, she'd stepped away. Claimed it wasn't her responsibility. 

Completely and utterly failed to tell him the truth and be there for him during the fallout. 

"Did you know?" Tony had asked Steve in the footage she'd watched. "Did you know?"

His face while asking the question had been the most broken she'd ever seen him. 

At some point she would have to tell him she knew, too. It wasn't his anger that kept her from confessing a little while longer. She could handle Stark's anger, he was generally mad at her for one reason or another. His disappointment, too, she could easily face.

But she had a feeling Stark wouldn't even blink when she finally told him. He wouldn't be surprised by her secret-keeping. He probably expected it. 

_Sticks in the DNA_

It really did. And she made the mistake of thinking she could ever change it. 

 

 

 

The clunk of something falling had her head snapping up. She waited, wondering if Stark had merely knocked over something on accident. But another clunk, followed by a series of frantic banging and shouts, followed.

Natasha was on her feet and in the bathroom in moments. 

He had apparently felt too ill to bother changing out of his clothes. Tony Stark huddled at the back of the shower fully dressed, and completely soaked, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Slowly he rocked back and forth, fighting to breathe, his eyes wide and unfocused. Natasha approached him as she would a wild animal: slowly and with her hands raised to show she would make no sudden movements.

"Tony?"

He flinched at his name, and dragged his gaze to her. "C-cold. Water. Cold." His breathing was jagged and broken as he fought to get the words out. 

"It's okay. I'll turn it off," she said. 

"N-no! Warm...wanted warm...." he shuddered again. Nat strode to the shower head, cranked the water up as much as she dared. Steam began to billow out, and she turned to Tony. 

He still huddled on the shower floor, hyperventilating. 

Natasha took off her shoes, opened the glass door, and got in with him. 

She was instantly soaked, but didn't care. She crouched down, as close to him as she dared and began telling him to breathe. 

"Look at me, Tony, focus on me. That's right. Breathe when I do. Inhale. Exhale. Is the water warm enough? Is it helping?"

He nodded, shuddering again, but this time it seemed more out of relief than anything as the panic attack seemed to be subsiding. She turned slowly, turned the water up a bit more, just in case. She'd forgotten Tony despised the cold water. He refused to go near a pool or fountain ever since Afghanistan.

Being left in the cold in Siberia probably hadn't helped. 

She sat down next to him, staying near but not too close, and put her back against the shower wall. Her hair plastered to her face, and her clothes felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. But she didn't leave. Instead, she offered a hand, and didn't take offense when he didn't automatically grab it. She just sat nearby and kept her hand out, to let him know she was there if he needed it. After taking a few more deep breaths, he placed his hand in hers, then dropped his head on her shoulder.

"I turned the faucet the wrong fucking way," he said quietly. "Stupid ass thing to do. I know better."

"You haven't exactly had an easy night. Give yourself a break."

He snorted. "I'm doing this to save a teenager who's three times as strong as I am and I can't even handle taking a cold goddamn shower. Some superhero."

"We both know it's not that simple," Natasha said as steam curled around them.

"I don't recall ever seeing you collapse on the floor in a state of agitation."

"Everyone handles trauma in their own way," she said, then instantly hated herself. What utter bullshit. She promised to be honest and here she was, dishing out the lies she'd always said just because she was uncomfortable talking about her past.

She pressed her lips together, then blurted, "Classical music."

Tony lifted his head. "What?"

"Classical music. I've had years to work on it, to conquer my reaction to it, but...Jesus I can't stand classical music. It takes me to a dark place every fucking time."

He dropped his head again. "I promise to never play anything other than rock."

Her lips twitched. "I appreciate that."

He let out a small laugh when the bathroom door opened and a woman in a white business suit stepped in.

She took in the two of them on the shower floor, and her eyes went soft. "Oh, Tony..."

Tony lifted his head. "Hey, Pep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image of Nat and Tony holding hands in the shower (which makes the scene seem waaaay different when phrased that way!) was what inspired this fic


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Rhodey have some things to say

Natasha helped Pepper get Tony out of the shower, and then went to find another set of clothes to borrow. When she was in a new set of sweats and her hair was towel-dried, she stepped out of the guest room to see James Rhodes sitting alone at the kitchen table.

"Colonel Rhodes," Nat said, awkwardly placing her hands at her sides. The last time she'd seen him, he had been undergoing an MRI to assess the damage he'd taken from falling out of the sky. He got to his feet as she entered, standing on braces that looked like a Stark creation, and folded his arms.

"Tones is asleep," he said, by way of greeting. "But Pepper filled me in on her way here. This is a stupid plan."

"It happens I agree," Nat said. "But there was no talking him out of it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you went to great lengths to ensure Tony's safety," he scoffed. "Did you manage to hit the heart this time, or are you still aiming your knife at his back?"

She had that coming. She did, but _this_ time, nothing was her fault. "I didn't do anything other than tell him the kid was in danger."

"You might as well have waved a red flag in his face. Tony would do _anything_ for that kid. Including suffer through a horrendous injection of Extremis and then put himself in enemy hands."

"He handled Extremis," Nat shot back. "It's what Stark does. He handles things. And by the time Extremis wears off, the UN will realize that Tony didn't do anything and Ross has crossed one too many lines."

"You think Extremis is just going to WEAR off? Please. And people keep telling me you're smart."

"What do you mean." Natasha said slowly.

Rhodey shook his head. "Let me guess. Tones convinced you this would go smoothly, that we would capture Ross, and then we'd rescue him and all go for a walk in the park with the kid, right? So you just went along with it, because as long as it's not Barton or Rogers, you don't care what ends up happening to a person."

"That isn't-" Natasha started, but Rhodes cut her off.

"Tell me something, Romanoff. How bad was it when Tony first injected Extremis into his body?"

"It was..." Images of Tony gasping and shaking from pain popped into her brain. "Not great," she admitted.

"Yeah, and that was when the drug was going into his body, making him damn near invincible like Rogers. What do you think is going to happen when it LEAVES? When he has to go through withdrawal?"

Oh, God.

"Tony isn't stable like Pepper was when he fixed Extremis in her. He's older for one, and his body has take a hell of a lot of abuse over the years. His damn left arm is completely jacked up because instead of leaving it in a sling to heal after Wanda _threw cars_ on him in Berlin, he took off to go help Rogers. And then damn near died." Rhodey's voice was barely audible in the little apartment but the venom was so strong Nat took a step back. "People forget there's a man in that suit. They forget Tony and I aren't super humans, like damn near everyone else. When we fall, it fucking hurts, Romanoff. And he's fallen too many times. His body won't be able to recover from Extremis leaving. There's no way his heart will be able to handle it. But you just stood there. And let him do it."

"I didn't mean to make Stark turn himself into a martyr. I was trying to protect the kid."

"He's not going to give a rat's ass that you protected him if Tony dies."

Well that was just fucking fantastic. Now all the blame was being laid at her feet. “I was trying to fix the mess I made and help."

"You aren't helping anyone but yourself. You just managed to get yourself back in the country and back in Tony's money."

"What the hell was i supposed to do?!" Natasha shouted, then flinched when Pepper stepped into the room.

She took one look at the two of them, then proceeded to act like she hadn't noticed them screaming at each other.

"Oh, good. You're still awake," she said to Nat. "Tony is asleep. I'm glad you aren't tired, we have a few plans to sort out."

She walked between them to the coffee pot. After a few moments, when Rhodes refused to look at her, Nat followed. Natasha _was_ tired, but she could go a few more hours without sleep. She accepted the mug Pepper handed her, mind whirling. Rhodey's statements needed further analysis, and she needed a few moments to process it. Part of her wanted to rage at herself; of course Tony would set himself up for such a stupid plan. She should have known better. It was likely going to end up mistake number three.

Unless she could figure out a way to fix it.

After several long minutes, where Rhodey refused to enter the same room as Natasha, Pepper sighed. "Peter messaged earlier. He has some news about our new magical person. Nat, do you think you could meet him later, scope this Doctor Strange out?"

"Sure," Nat said, drinking her coffee. It would give her more time to plot. 

"Great. I told Peter to stay back and just observe until you get there. He rarely sleeps either so it shouldn't be a problem. Rhodey is here to pick me up, we'll be leaving soon. We figured we shouldn't be anywhere near Tony when Ross comes calling." She pressed her lips together firmly for a minute, then continued on. "Once we leave, I need you to make the call."

Nat lowered her coffee mug. "Make the call?”

Pepper's eyes locked on hers. "You're going to be the one to tell Ross Tony is messing with Extremis."

"I see." Dammit. Dammit, she should have known. Of course she would be the double-agent in this game. Who better?

It wasn't like she was known for loyalty and working well with others. Rhodey had just gotten done proving that point.

"I'm assuming I'm supposed to get something out of it," she said casually. She would not let the hurt show. She was Natasha Romanoff, her acting was legendary. 

"You tell Ross you can give him the Avenger he really wants captured for a pardon. A chance to come back and stop hiding."

The snort from the living room was unmistakeable. Pepper glared at Rhodey's direction but didn't comment on it.

"Well, I have been getting awfully tired of sleeping in abandoned buildings," Nat said. And dammit, some bitterness eked out despite herself.

"He'll go for it." Pepper said. 

"Of course he will. We all know how easily I flip on Tony. Why would this be any different?"

"That's a good question." Pepper said. She took another sip of coffee, and studied Nat. "Why are you here?"

Nat shrugged. "Got tired of traveling abroad. Thought coming home sounded nice."

"Quite the homecoming. Has anyone actually been excited to see you here, or have you merely antagonized all of them?" Pepper asked, lifting her eyebrows.

Nat just added some cream to her coffee.

"When you acted as my PA, you drank your coffee black," Pepper commented. 

Christ, was everything she did going to be used against her? She might as well be back in the Red Room. "So I've changed," she snapped. 

"Yes, I know," Pepper said. "But do you?"

Natasha just rolled her eyes. 

"Ah, the lethal Black Widow at her deadliest," Pepper said dryly. "No wonder everyone is always so terrified of you."

"Are you done?"

"Actually my night is just about to get started. I have three meetings to prepare for, a law suit to strengthen, and an incredibly important document to sign. I've also got a few things to work on in the lab with FRIDAY."

"Everything is ready and awaiting your arrival, Ms. Potts," the AI said.

"Thank you, FRIDAY." Pepper took another sip of coffee. "I don't plan on being done until this is all over. Can I count on you to do the same?"

"Well, my schedule has been awfully crammed lately, but I'll see what I can do."

"Natasha."

Nat sat her coffee down. "I won't leave."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few other MCU favorites make an appearance this chapter :)

After hours of plotting and defending herself, Natasha left the apartment at four in the morning. Pepper and Rhodey had left an hour before, and Nat stayed a bit longer to help set the scene. The IV bag was back, and Tony was once again on the couch, but at least this time his breathing was not erratic. 

Extremis had done its work well. Tony looked ten years younger; he moved swiftly, and she hadn't noticed him rub his arm or chest once since he'd woken. Still, he settled onto the couch slowly, claiming he was still a little nauseous. Whether it was truly that or nerves, Natasha wasn't sure. But she finished setting the room up to appear as if Tony was indeed in the middle of a mad science experiment, and then left. 

His face had been unreadable as she said goodbye. She'd nearly turned back around, informing him she was calling the whole thing off. There was no real possibility of this ending well for Tony, no matter what Pepper thought. But the kid would still be in danger if she did, so she stayed the course and hated herself a little. 

Settling down on a bench as the sun rose, she made the first call at a quarter to six, and contacted Ross. 

"Natasha Romanoff," he drawled out, when she got through to his secure line. "I heard rumors you were hiding out in Paris."

Cold skittered down her back. "Not me, sir, I hate the Parisian lifestyle. Wine's not really my thing."

"Fugitive's aren't really known for their class."

Ass, Natasha thought, but he set her up perfectly so she used it. "That's the thing, sir. I'm tired of the fugitive lifestyle. It was fun at first, but a girl's gotta plant some roots some time. I'd like to come back, work with the team."

"The only place you're going is a highly secure prison in the middle of the ocean."

"Too bad." She tilted her head. "A full pardon could have had me singing like a bird and giving you some good publicity, Ross. Which we both know you could really use. How many times has Stark disobeyed you recently? And we all know what happened on the Raft." She shook her head. "Such a shame."

"And what could you possibly give me that would make me interested in providing you a pardon?"

"Not what, Mr. Secretary. Whom."

He practically leapt out of his chair. "Rogers."

She smiled, the cold, sharp grin she normally gave right before a brutal attack. "Even better. I can give you Tony Stark."

 

 

 

When that unpleasant business was settled, she made her way to her favorite coffee shop. It was a hole in the wall, with terrible scones but amazing cinnamon rolls, and she ordered a large one and an extra large coffee. She could feel fatigue wearing on her and hoped the caffeine and sugar rush did the trick.

Then she settled in to make her second call.

"I did not think I was likely to hear from you, Agent Romanoff."

She winced. "Your Highness. I really am sorry about the whole betraying you thing."

"Yes, you said as much three years ago. And again in the note you sent with Captain Rogers two years ago. I have forgiven you, Natasha. You had your reasons. As I had mine for going after Zemo."

"I hurt a lot of people during that time," she said, staring at the sky. Ross would be capturing Tony any minute. Would the whole world watch Iron Man's fall? Or would Ross keep it secret for now? 

"I'm trying to make amends," she continued, focusing back on T'Challa. 

"How can I help?"

She smiled at him. The king of Wakanda was an incredible man. But he wasn't what she needed.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with someone else."

"I see." He smiled. "I will go get her."

 

 

 

Two minutes later, a teenager girl sat across from her. 

Shuri materialized out of nowhere. One minute the chair was empty, the next purple waves crawled through the air, crackling and reforming rapidly until they formed the outline of a person, and the person became the princess of Wakanda. She beamed at Nat when she materialized completely, and gawked around the cafe.

"So this is New York?" She waved an an elderly woman who blinked, and rubbed her eyes at the sudden appearance. "I must admit it seems smaller than I expected. Where is all the fun technology? All I see is coffee mugs."

"We'll rendezvous during one of the tech conventions next time," Natasha said, smiling. T'Challa's sister was one of her all-time favorite people. 

"I would like that," Shuri said, sitting back in her chair. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Agent Romanoff? Are you finally going to take on Okoye in battle? She has been itching to get payback at you for taking my brother out in Berlin."

Natasha cringed. Shooting T'Challa had not been her finest moment, and the king's fierce bodyguard was not about to forgive her for it. 

Shuri had found it hilarious. She'd teased her brother relentlessly for being taken out by a skinny white girl, then promptly upgraded his suit so none of Natasha's tech would ever work against him again. 

"No, actually. I wondered if you received my last message."

"I did. It took me a bit longer than I thought to crack, but I was successful. It's waiting for you at the previously agreed upon location."

Natasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Shuri."

"You're very welcome." She paused. "Natasha, there are several men watching you. Do you need me to help get you out of here?"

Natasha smiled. And everyone said teenagers these days didn't notice anything unless they had a phone in their hands. 

"It's fine," she reassured the princess. "I'm just hoping they'll hold off long enough for me to finish my errands."

Shuri lifted her eyebrows. "I see. Are you sure there isn't anything else we can assist with? My brother has always promised me a trip to New York. I believe I can help them upgrade Times Square."

Despite herself, Natasha laughed. "We should be good, Shuri, but anytime you want to try that, please let me know."

"Only if you promise to take on Okoye sometime. I might be the only one to place money on you, so you cannot let me down."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Is there anything I should tell T'Challa?"

Nat paused, looked out the window again. Ross was almost certainly apprehending Stark as they spoke. "Tell him Operation Rescue is in full effect."

Shuri blinked, then nodded. "I will do so. Good luck, Agent Romanoff."

And then she was gone.

 

 

At nine, Natasha left the coffee shop. She quickly made a pit stop, thankful the goons Ross had set on her stayed back while she completed her errands.

Then she made her way to the Inner Sanctum.

It wasn't the first time she'd been there. A million years ago SHIELD had asked her to look into it. Back then a woman named known only as The Ancient One was the one Natasha kept an eye on. She didn't know the reasons, but now Strange was in charge. 

She hoped he would be more personable than the last time she'd met him. 

Parker dropped out of nowhere as she was about to make her way up the front steps. "Agent Romanoff. Ma'am. Hi."

She was going to have to work on the ma'am thing. "Hi, Peter."

"Um, I don't want to make it seem like you aren't paying attention, but you know there are about ten men following you, right?"

"Twelve, actually," Natasha corrected. Two more lingered by a scarf stand a few cars down.

"Oh, well. As long as you know about them."

"It's actually up to fifteen," a dry voice said from above them. Nat turned to see Doctor Strange descending the stairs, the cape billowing behind him.

"Come inside. We need to talk," he said to Nat. She nodded, and gestured for Peter to follow her.

The teenager, however, was too busy gawking at the cape. "You have a magic cape?! DUDE!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow makes a stand

When she left the Inner Sanctum, Ross's men made their move.

Twenty-five of them moved into place around her. Natasha paused, momentarily assessing the situation. If she had her Widow's Bite gear, it could have been easily done. Certainly she could have taken on all twenty-five with the Spiderman suit as well. Right now all she had were a few guns she convinced Stark to let her bring on the plane, a couple of flash and smoke bombs, and pepper spray.

It was enough to ensure that she would make this damn difficult for them.

She threw the smoke bomb first.

Into the smoke she went, using it to veil herself. She leaned back and shoved her left heel into the chest of the closest goon, sending him flying back. Ducking, she avoided the attack of another, then jerked her right elbow up and jabbed it into his throat. He dropped to his knees, and another kick to his head dropped him completely.

One goon tried to tackle her, and she rolled with him to the ground, using her body to flip him over she she landed on too, then planted her fist in his face. When another one of Ross's men kicked her in the chest she winced, but grabbed his foot and yanked, twisting him hard to the ground. 

Three of them circled her as the smoke faded, and she shoved one into into the other, then flipped onto the third, sweeping her arms around his neck. He slumped, taking Natasha down with him, and she crashed painfully to the ground. 

Despite the pain she quickly rolled away, narrowly avoiding a boot stomping on her head. When the boot came back she flipped her arms up, revealing the pistol she'd nabbed. 

"Shit!" He yelped, an instant before she fired. He managed to dodge it, so when she got to her feet she clubbed him in the head and sent him sprawling. 

Several more men moved to surround her, and some of the men she'd downed were getting back up. She blew her hair out of her face and cocked an eyebrow at the closest goon.

"That the best you can do?"

He charged. Natasha whirled, dodging and weaving as multiple people attempted to take her out at once. She became a blur, falling back on the exercises she'd done since childhood. 

Choppers circled overhead. Nat sighed as she saw caught sight of them; now the whole world would watch Black Widow attempt to flee yet again. Figuring what the hell, she threw a flash bomb.

Might as well give them a good show.

Light crackled and sizzled around them as she twisted, then heaved a man twice her size through the air. Her fists lashed out, cracking into one man's spine, then she disappeared before he could retaliate. A series of flips took down two more, and the assistance of a car had her ricocheting off it and barreling into an enormous guy.

He slammed out a hand, catching her in the throat. Nat wheezed, tears burning in her eyes. She ducked to avoid his other arm, then felt absolutely no shame when she stood and kneed him in the balls.

Barely avoiding a strike from a taser, she whirled, noticing the nets were back. Recalling how well it worked last time, she leapt away from the net when they tossed it at her, snatching the side of it. She then deftly tossed it back at her attackers, triggering the electrical shocks.

She maced the next goon to approach her, just for spite. Then she dropped the bottle and landed a roundhouse kick on the next goon attempting to take her out.

But she didn't avoid the next taser attempt. 

Down she went, the shocks making her involuntarily flinch and briefly stealing her breath. She had a moment to think, "Dammit," when the shocks ended and she made her way back to her feet.

A hard kick to her back sent her to her knees.

Nat dropped, hissing as her knees hit the pavement. She got back up, only to receive a backhand to the face. Twisting, she grabbed that guys arm and slammed her elbow into his face. 

Someone grabbed her hair and slammed her head into their knee.

Natasha saw stars, then her vision doubled.

"Ow," she mumbled. She managed to take a few more down while her ears rang. But they sensed her weakness now, and delivered a few more blows to her head that she wasn't quite able to block.

When she saw the blonde, she was distracted enough that she couldn't avoid a horribly harsh hit to the stomach. She went down again, gasping. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she discreetly grabbed an item out of her pocket.

The blonde threw bonds at Natasha that collided into her, then electronically snapped around her middle, covering Nat's entire torso. She hissed, unable to move. The blonde stormed over, and yanked Natasha to her feet by her elbow. But she kept her hand close enough to catch the item Nat let go of.

Then, with a nod to the press still circling overhead, the blonde led the captured Black Widow away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who the blonde is? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

They put her in the dark.

Natasha sat still, letting her eyes adjust. They'd kept the electrical bonds on her, and she had to admit, figuring a way out of them was going to be difficult. Sitting on a hard-ass chair with her arms bound wasn't the most comfortable way to wait, but Ross didn't keep her waiting long.

He stomped in, throwing the room into brilliant light, and took a moment to glare at her. She glared back. Secretary Ross had never been her favorite person. She'd wanted to displace him all along, and wished that things had gone better in Berlin so that she could have had the chance.

Although if she played it right, perhaps fate would let her now.

"Romanoff. It's about time we caught you."

"Secretary Ross. You dirty double-crosser," she said with no real heat. She'd known he would betray her.

"You didn't really expect to be forgiven just like that, did you?" He scoffed.

"And here I thought we were best friends. I did get you such a nice belated birthday gift. Or were you unable to capture Stark?"

"Oh, he's here." Ross grinned and Nat nearly winced. The man was disturbing when he smiled. "He's being stubborn, won't respond to my questions. But that's all right, he won't be leaving any time soon. And, I'm sorry to say, neither will you."

She studied him. "I actually don't think you're all that sorry about it. That hurts, Mr. Secretary."

"No, it doesn't. But it's going to. Tell me where Rogers is, Romanoff."

She watched while he picked up a club. "I don't really spill my secrets on a first date. Maybe take me to a movie and I'll consider it."

"There's no point being contrary."

She fluttered her lashes. "But I'm so good at it."

She wasn't surprised when he struck out at that. The club cracked her right in the cheekbone, and Natasha wasn't able to hide her gasp as pain exploded through her face. It hurt like hell. She was pretty certain he'd just shattered it.

"I've got all night, Romanoff. Tell me where Rogers is."

"Knowing Steve its on the corner of truth and righteousness."

Ross lashed out again.

Natasha wasn't able to say much after that.

 

 

 

"Romanoff, Jesus. Wake up. Wake up, Nat. Natasha!" 

"Ugh," she managed. It took her a few seconds to process her surroundings. She was back in the dark, and she was slightly concerned something was majorly broken this time. She couldn't move her arms.

But then she realized the bonds were still wrapped tight around her torso, and she exhaled. Well, that was something.

“Romanoff, are you all right? What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked, gingerly helping her into a sitting position.

"Ugh." She said again in response. "Ow."

"Yeah I bet. You looked like a corpse when they brought you in here. What are you doing here, Nat?"

"All part of the plan," she mumbled. "Except for my cheek. I hate when they aim for the face. Ow."

"What plan? What's going on? This isn't part of my plan at all."

"Sure it is, Stark. Getting my face bashed in certainly wasn't my idea."

"Natasha," Tony said quietly. "What have you done? One moment Ross is questioning me, using rather painful methods to prove I've used Extremis, and the next he's being called away and Sharon Carter is sneaking into my cell and injecting something into my arm. And now Extremis is gone. Just...gone. No pain, no withdraw, nothing. As if I never had it."

"Oh, good. You didn't die when it wore off."

"It didn't wear off," he snapped. "Sharon got them to leave me alone, then injected me with something. Then I'm suddenly back to normal and you're being dragged in. What's going on?"

"All part of the plan," she mumbled again.

"What plan?!"

"Mine," she told him as her vision doubled again. Crap. She hated fainting. "I'm clearing my damn ledger even if it kills me."

"Natasha, what---"

But she was already out.

 

 

Natasha hadn't spent three years just sitting on her ass. 

After her team had been shattered, after she herself had watched a friendship crack and the ugly break had leapt out and separated all of them, Nat had made herself a promise.

If there was a way to fix it, she would find it.

She wasn't going to allow letting Rogers go become mistake number three.

So she did what she knew best. She infiltrated. She observed, made reports. And then she did something she didn't think many people thought her capable of.

She helped.

It started with the ambassador of Germany. Natasha had just been keeping an eye on him, he seemed like one of the more reasonable and open-minded ambassadors. She'd been wondering if there was a way to let him know that the Avengers really were the heroes the world thought them to be, when the car appeared.

The ambassador had just gotten out of his own vehicle. His children happily climbed out after him, chattering on about something while the smallest held up a Thor figure. The ambassador wrapped an arm around his eldest's shoulders, and laughed at some joke.

He didn't notice the car barreling down the street, careening straight for his little girl and her plush Thor doll.

Nat swooped in, snatched up the kid. She landed with her back on the pavement, receiving an awful case of road burn. But the kid had been safe.

After the ambassador wrapped his daughter in his arms, he'd only stared at her while Nat made her way to her feet.

She nodded at him, then limped off, shocked when he didn't call the authorities on her.

That was when she learned that only Ross wanted to destroy and imprison the Avengers. The rest of the UN only wanted them to be held accountable, just like they always said. 

She made her way from country to country, apologizing. It was tricky, and a lot of the time they tried to capture her, but she managed to walk the line. She even got into the good graces of a few. 

And she offered to help where she could.

In Italy she thwarted a terrorist attempt. In Norway she helped guard a warehouse where important codes were being safeguarded, and stopped a trio of thieves from even getting within twenty feet. In Egypt she shut down a drug trafficking ring.

She'd been unable to make it to Wakanda in time to help with Killmonger, but T'Challa hadn't needed her help anyway. Instead he accepted her apologies, and introduced her to other members of the UN that he felt would be interested in meeting her.

She had been going on unofficial missions for the UN for months. Only Ross, and the members in his pocket, didn't know it. And while she'd been working for them, she had worked with them, creating amendments to the Accords behind Ross’s back so that her teammates would never find themselves in the Raft again.

But in order to guarantee that, they had to find a way to prove Ross's wrongdoings.

When she heard about the attempts to take out the Spider-Man, she'd gone to them, asked for permission to help. She'd known none of them was behind the order; Spider-Man was on their radar due to Berlin but since he'd mostly remained a friendly neighborhood apprehender no one was too invested in ferreting out his identity.

It wasn't hard to guess that Ross was trying to harm the kid to get to Tony. All they'd asked from her in return was that at the end of it all, after a more suitable and reasonable candidate was substituted for Ross, that she officially re-sign the Accords, and abide by whatever justice they deemed fit for her actions in Berlin.

It had been enough.

 

 

 

When Nat woke, she and Tony were no longer alone, and they were in a large hangar.

Stark was on his knees, scowling at the group in front of him. His hands were bound behind his back, and he now sported a nasty black eye. Blood tricked from the the corner of his lip and his nose, which was swollen and slightly puffy. 

"Oh good, you're both awake. Ladies and gentleman, I give you Earth's mightiest heroes," Ross said mockingly, stepping in front of them to face the group of men and women that huddled in the room. Natasha stifled a groan. He'd already gathered some of the other Ambassadors.

"To be fair, Romanoff and I are only like, a quarter of Earth's mightiest heroes," Tony said, big brown eyes wide and earnest. He grinned. "But I am the best."

"Shut up, Stark."

"I understand why Natasha Romanoff is here," a woman in a black suit commented, looking at Nat like she was gum on her shoe. "But why have you captured Tony Stark?"

"Because he constantly acts like he's above the law. But I've finally got him. He's been messing with Extremis."

There was a pause. "That's a serous accusation." The woman replied.

"I can prove it," Ross said smugly. 

"Is that why he looks like he's been beaten?" A man in the back asked.

"Occurred during the capture. He didn't come quietly."

The woman stepped forward. "Wouldn't Extremis have immediately healed him?"

Ross shrugged. "It's a lesser strand than what Killian created. Takes him a few hours to heal."

The man in the back quietly asked, "How would you know that, Secretary Ross?"

"Oh, because we tested his blood and DNA as soon as we brought him in," Ross lied smoothly. 

The woman folded her arms, and eyed Tony. "I'd like to see proof. I'd shudder to think what his lawyers would do to us if you're wrong."

Tony smiled sweetly at her. "Finally, an intelligent person. Listen to the lady, Ross. You've got nothing and I've got a team of sharks waiting to rip you apart."

"Quiet, Stark. Adams, if you could, please?" Ross said to one of his men on the other side of the room. The man tapped on the tablet in front of him. 

A hologram of DNA strands appeared in front of them, obviously altered. Purple strands swirled around, illuminating the hologram.

"You see? He altered his genetics. Messed with Extremis without telling us so he could become another super soldier, and do whatever he wants." Ross said smugly. 

Several of those gathered blinked, staring from the hologram, then back to Tony. He held their stares, unabashedly.

"This means nothing," the man in the back said. "That could be anyone's DNA."

"Fine," Ross snapped. "Adams, scan the room. Focus on Stark's alterations."

A red beam flashed, and more images appeared. Nat amusedly stared at her own images before flicking her eyes over to Tony's.

His was completely normal.

"Is this some sort of prank?" The woman in the suit snapped. "He's completely normal."

"What? No, don't say that, I'm special," Tony said.

Ross sputtered. "Scan him again," he ordered.

The light flashed again. Tony's images remained the same.

"Again!"

"Wow, Ross you're not even gonna take me out to dinner first?"

"Shut. Up!" Ross seethed.

"This is ridiculous. He's clearly not enhanced with Extremis. Let him go," the woman said.

"Oh, no. Not happening. Stark is under my thumb, and there is now way I'm releasing him."

"We aren't leaving here and allowing you to hold hostage an innocent man," the woman said.

"Well, then I guess you aren't leaving!" Ross said. "Adams! Escort our guests to their new rooms."

“Are you insane?!” The woman asked, outraged. The others, who had mostly remained quiet, started protesting as the room filled with Ross's men. 

Adams and the rest of the men glared harshly at them, and proceeded to try and get them out of the room.

All the clatter made her head spin. Natasha shifted, leaning to the right until she could lock eyes with the man in the back.

"Permission to intervene and call for help?"

The ambassador from Germany nodded. "If you'd be so kind."

Nat pressed a button on her belt, that no one had noticed. She'd been extremely glad her arms had been in the right position when Sharon threw on the bonds.

Tony lifted an eyebrow. "You're friends with ambassadors of the UN now?" he asked, over the shouts that erupted as orange portals exploded into the room.

"Don't be jealous, Tony. You can't always be the one to save the day," she said cheekily, but her eyes narrowed at the action across the room. Ross shouted, grabbing a gun from one of his men. Evidently realizing the portals meant nothing good for him, fury radiating in his eyes, he held the gun out in front of him. It was aimed directly at Tony, who was still on his knees with his hands behind his back.

She saw Ross prepare to pull the trigger, and dove.

Crashing into Tony, they both collided painfully to the ground. Her cheekbone screamed as her head bounced off Tony's shoulder, but it had been worth it. The bullet had missed them both.

"Thanks," Tony managed, rolling over and trying to sit back up. “Ugh. Ouch."

She couldn't have said it better. But she was able to get to her knees in time to see Sharon Carter greeting Stephen Strange as he stepped through a portal. Ross paled at the expression on his face.

"What is all this?" Tony asked, as more people stepped through the portals.

"Operation Rescue. You should be somewhat familiar with it, Stark." She jerked her head at a figure emerging from the portal to her right. "Say hello to Rescue."

He shifted, took in the red and black armor that he no doubt had created. When the face plate lifted, Tony absolutely beamed. "Pep!"

"Told you I've got you," his fiancée responded, lightly kissing his lips and avoiding his injuries. "Let's get you out of here."

She ripped off the ropes binding his arms, helped him stand. Then she turned to Nat.

"Need some help?"

"Please."

In moments, Pepper had the bonds destroyed and Natasha was able to move her arms again. But almost immediately she slumped, the pain from wounds she'd received from her beating from Ross overtaking her.

Tony caught her. "Easy there, Romanoff. No more fainting. You'll ruin your reputation." 

"Ha."

"I've got to go help Sharon, will you two be all right?" Pepper asked.

"I've got her. Go to work, honey." Tony said. 

Pepper smiled and shut her faceplate. 

Tony held onto Natasha, and shook his head. "I can't believe she and FRIDAY finished the suit without me. I'd be jealous if I wasn't so proud. And hey, Vis is getting better at arresting people. And..." he stopped, frowned down at Natasha. "Is that the kid?! Did you really bring the kid into this? Romanoff!"

"Do you really think I could have kept him away?" Nat asked. 

Tony's lips twitched. "Fair point. Wait, what the---that isn't right. Shit! Duck!"

He pushed her back, out of the way of the explosions that shook the room. They crashed into chairs, and Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a table he'd flipped over.

"What's going on?" She asked, gasping, grabbing her side. Ross's men had broken a few of her ribs. 

"They have magic guys. How do they have magic guys!?" Tony grumbled, covering his head as plaster rained down on them. "Strange was supposed to be in control of them all. I gotta get Pepper and Parker out of here. They can't take on a freaking magic guy. Even Strange is having trouble."

"Can you call a suit?" Nat asked, trying to peer around the corner despite her injuries slicing her with pain. 

"I can, but it will take about 20 minutes. I don't think we've got 20 minutes. And I can't steal Pep's suit, she needs it." He swore.

"Get me a gun, Stark."

He paused, blinked at her. "Sure, let me just pull one out of nowhere. Any other requests, Houdini?"

"Pop your head over the table and see if there is anyone nearby I can steal a gun from."

He grumbled again, but popped his head up quickly, then crashed back down.

"Well?" Nat asked impatiently.

"Couldn't tell. Parker distracted me, he's zipping around the room like a monkey."

"Look back over and see if there is anyone nearby!" She shouted impatiently.

He did so, crouching back down next to her and shaking his head. "No one is near enough for you to steal from. This is bad, Ross's team is doing better than they should. We gotta get everyone out."

"You're not going anywhere," a distorted voice said. Natasha looked up to see a metal face glaring down at them, right before a wanna-be Iron Man suit grabbed Tony by the neck and yanked him into the air.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gak!" Tony managed, as the pathetic replica of one of his own suits held him in the air. Natasha grabbed the table, struggled to her feet. The small H at the corner grave her a pretty good idea of where Ross had gotten that suit. Hammer Industries, despite having its owner in jail, was apparently still trying to create armed suits, and sell them to the military. She wondered bitterly if anyone made HammerTech sign the Accords.

At least their armored suits were still vastly inferior. Ross's suit looked like something out of a B sci fi movie. But it worked well enough, as he had no issues stomping through the battle and taking Tony with him, not even pausing when Peter Parker tried to hit him with a couple of his web bombs.

"Mr. Stark!" The kid yelled, but the sorcerers Ross called in threw some kind of magical blast his way, and he and Vision had to scramble back to avoid being hit. The other sorcerer was in a deadly battle with Strange, and Pepper and Sharon were battling the rest of Ross's men. The Rescue suit was more than capable of taking them all out, but so many men kept popping out of nowhere that it was taking a while.

"Pepper!" Natasha yelled, signaling to the CEO and holding out her left hand. Pepper glanced her way and then nodded, lifting her own hand. She then resumed her fight, evidently not realizing that Ross had her fiancée. But that was probably for the best, as another Hammer suit stepped around the corner and now required all of Pepper's efforts. 

Praying Potts knew what she was doing, and that Sharon and Vision would be able to help her out, Nat wrapped an arm around her middle, her left hand grabbing her side under her jacket, and pushed through the doors, following Ross.

"You can't honestly think I'd let you escape after I finally got you captured, did you Stark?" Ross asked, stomping out of the hangar and into the hall. Tony, who was too busy trying to get free to respond, kicked his legs wildly.

Natasha leaned against the doorframe, and prayed nothing from the battle behind her struck her and took her out.

She lifted her right arm, bringing up the gun she’d found on the ground, and fired several shots at the back of Ross's head. They hit the helmet with several pings, and Ross turned, dropping Tony to lift his face place and scowl at her. Stark hit the floor with a harsh thunk, gasping.

"Really Romano-"

She fired again, aiming directly at his forehead. He threw an arm in the way, the armor allowing him to avoid her hits.

"Bad idea, Romanoff," he said, the face plate crashing back down. "I have no problem killing you after the stunt you pulled in Berlin."

"Save it, you hypocrite," she hissed. "I doubt you registered yourself under the Accords when you got that suit. But at least we have more than enough reasons to arrest you."

His response was to engage the mini-guns on the suit's shoulder pads. But before Nat could throw herself out of the way, Tony jumped on the Hammer suit's back like a monkey, tearing into the suit and disengaging the mini-guns.

"Dammit, Stark!"

"Oh, sorry, was that important? It looked important.”

Ross reached back, and managed to grab Tony's arm. He threw the billionaire at the wall, and Stark slammed into it with a terrible crack. He didn't get back up. 

Natasha gritted her teeth and made her way forward. She just needed to get a little closer...

Ross lifted his hand, engaging his repulsor. He struck Natasha with it, and she collapsed to her knees, then fell to the floor, gasping in agony. She dropped her gun as pain tore through her right arm.

Dammit, she KNEW it would hurt to be blasted by one of those things. 

Ross stepped forward, leaning over here. "Pathetic," he sneered as she writhed and tried to focus past the pain ricocheting through her. "Thought it would take longer to take you down."

"Careful what you wish for," she managed, and pulled her left arm free from her jacket.

The gauntlet she'd gotten from Pepper covered her hand to her wrist. Narrowing her eyes, Nat aimed it directly at the power source in the middle of the Hammer suit.

Ross backtracked. "No---"

Natasha fired. Her repulsor beam cracked the glass surrounding the power source but didn't damage it, so she fired again. Two more blasts shattered the glass. Ross froze, then crashed to the ground, unable to escape his own suit. Natasha barely managed to scoot out of his way and avoid being crushed.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to bring you in, Mr. Secretary," Nat said weakly, trying to sit up. 

"Whoa, Nat, stay still. No getting up for you," Stark said, hurrying over to her, wincing. More blood trickled down his forehead, and he looked as woozy as she felt. He sat down and rested her head on his lap, then peered down at her. "Nice trick. Next time you need a gauntlet, let me know. I'll make you your own set."

"'Wouldn't mind it," she mumbled.

"Hey, Romanoff? You're looking a little pale there. You okay?"

Her vision was darkening. "Just gotta rest a second."

"Hey, hey, hey don't conk out on me Sleeping Beauty, we've got to get you looked at before you go night night."

"'K," she replied, and tumbled into darkness.

 

 

 

Natasha Romanoff was officially pardoned while she sat in a hospital bed. 

Ross and his men were rounded up with the help of Sharon Carter, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Vision, and Rescue, all guided by Colonel Rhodes. Tony had been completely found innocent and released. Natasha had been sent to the hospital for a concussion, internal injuries and a shattered cheekbone. The arm Ross attacked had required surgery, and was now in a large white cast.

They hadn't allowed her to go to the med-bay at The Compound. Nat didn't mind. She understood that in order for her plan to be complete, things had to be followed by the book. She was mercifully unconscious while all the technical hearings regarding her sentencing were conducted, and woke to an ecstatic Pepper informing her workings with the UN were officially recognized, and she was no longer considered a fugitive.

Before she could fully process that, Tony shoved his way forward, demanding to know what the hell she had planned, and how the hell she had figured out Extremis so quickly.

Pepper scolded him and told him Natasha should be resting. Natasha laughed and told him the truth: that Shuri had corrected it and gotten it to Natasha in record time. At Tony's incredulous, "When did you meet Shuri?!" Nat asked Pepper if they could have a minute.

And then she told him everything.

She started with the file from 2010, and continued on to confessing that she knew about his parents. When he only nodded, no judgment on his face, she admitted that she watched the video from Siberia, and how she started unofficially working with the UN. How she had gotten their approval to approach Tony, and keep Parker safe. 

How she'd bargained and altered and amended the Accords, so if Parker wanted to sign, or if Strange did, they would have a rational expectation of them, and that signing the Accords would be something to be proud of, not skeptical against.

She confessed that she also had worked it so that if Tony was ever okay with the rest of the team coming back, they could do so under his direction. 

Tony didn't talk for a long time. Nat fidgeted, wishing she wasn't stuck in a stupid sickbed so she could at least clean her weapons or something while she waited, but there was nothing she could do but wait.

Finally, he asked, "Why?"

She shrugged. "Part of it was because I figured someone needed to have your back for once. Other than Rhodes."

His eyebrows lifted at that, but for once the man didn't scoff or snort. "And the other part?"

She lowered her gaze. "I want to be something other than what the Red Room made me. Being an incredible spy is one thing; look at Peggy or Sharon Carter. I want to be the one my teammates can trust, not the one they're waiting to get stabbed in the back by. I just...I want to finish clearing up my ledger, and have a legacy other than being a Widow. And maybe one day I can have a hobby. I hear reading can be relaxing."

This time, he did snort. Standing, Tony took a moment to look out the window, clearing his throat. When he glanced back at her, his eyes were bright.

"That ledger you keep talking about? It's pretty fucking clear, Nat." He patted her on her back. "I'll pick you up a copy of Game of Thrones.” He slid his signature sunglasses on. “Even you will be surprised by the bloodshed. You’ll love it.”

 

 

 

Natasha's homecoming was on Tuesday afternoon. 

She had a little help working it all out. With nothing to do but rest and wait for some of her injuries to heal (thank you, Ross), she learned quite a bit, and rather quickly.

Plus, she felt no shame calling Shuri for help.

While Happy drove her up to The Compound, Nat pulled up the information one more time on her phone with her good hand, made sure everything was in place.

Then she winked at Happy while she gently stepped out of the car, mindful of her cast and sling, and walked inside.

She tapped her phone while she walked through the front doors, just in time for the music to start.

The first note blasted through the Compound, making everyone in a nearby vicinity jump and flinch. By the time the guitar riff began, Natasha was strolling past the kitchen, waving at Peter, who had recovered from his initial surprise and was laughing into his sandwich.

Rhodey, who sat across from him, just rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "Oh, great. Another one with no musical taste."

But the music was loud and she couldn't quite make it out.

She sauntered to the workshop, where the music blared the loudest, and waved at Tony (who had his hands plastered against his ears) through the glass.

She asked FRIDAY to lower the volume just enough so that he could hear her through the intercom.

"Hi, Stark. Did you miss me?" She asked, blowing him a kiss. Then she told FRIDAY to crank it up even more, and walked away while Tony shouted at FRIDAY to turn it down.

But the AI had conspired with Natasha, and wouldn't dial it down until the song was complete.

And so Natasha Romanoff made her way back to her room with "Back in Black" blaring behind her, enjoying every moment of it.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
